An Uneasy Alliance
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: An old enemy from Zach's past is back with an offer for Zach to be partner's. They go to the Savannah to capture animals, they capture Martin as well! After capturing Martin the enemy end's his partnership with Zach sending him on the run! With nowhere else to go Zach goes to the Tortuga and agrees to help Chris save Martin! Will they save Martin and stop the man?
1. Chapter 1

**An Uneasy Alliance:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The large, antique Grandfather clock chimed. Its sound echoed throughout the huge house before falling quiet, and silence once again claimed the house. The tall, skinny man with black hair and green eyes stood looking out the large picture window; in one hand he held a crumpled newspaper. He turned from the window and went to his fireplace where he looked at the front-page story of the newspaper again and grew angrier as he reread the story of his latest _failed_ plan. He crumpled the paper again and threw it into the fire, watching as the flame's quickly destroyed the paper leaving nothing behind. Once it was gone he began to pace as he thought of the events of the past two day's. _They_ had once again _ruined_ one of his _brilliant_ plans! _He_ was an _evil genius_, and he deserved _respect_ and an _adoring public_…and yet he had _nothing_! It was because of those…those _do-gooder's_, those _tree hugger's_ that his plan's _always_ failed and the world saw him as nothing more than a _joke_! He would make them _pay_; he would make them _all_ see that he _was_ an _genius inventor_! He continued pacing, so lost in his thoughts of revenge that he _never_ saw the two men come into the room until one of them spoke as he sat down.

"Hello Zach!" The man said as Zach froze his back to the men.

"_You_!" Zach said angrily as he turned to face them. "What are _you_ doing _here_?" Zach demanded starring at the two men who only smiled at him making Zach even _angrier_.

"Zach is that _any_ way to greet an old _friend_?" The powerful looking man with brown hair which was slightly greying at the temple's, and blue eyes asked _faking_ his hurt, as the tall, muscular man with many tattoo's, brown eyes and a shaved head who stood beside him laughed softly Zach starred at them angrily before he finally spoke.

"_Friend_? We were _never_ friend's _Stone_!"

"True Zach, _true_! I _always_ wanted us to _be_ though!"

"_Really_?" Zach doubted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Thomas you tried to _destroy_ me _many_ time's over the years, _every_ chance you got! I'm _supposed_ to believe _you_; Thomas Stone wanted to be _friend's_ with _me_?"

"Zach, that was just _business_, it was nothing _personal_!" Stone answered.

"Thomas I've had a _rough_ week so go away!" Zach said angrily.

"Yes, we know _all_ about it don't we Carter?" Stone said.

"Oh yeah, _tough_ break mate!" Carter answered his voice thick with a British accent.

"Look Thomas if all you came here to do is _mock_ me, save your breath and get out before I have my _Zachbot's_ throw you out!"

"No, that _won't_ be necessary Zach! You see, even though _mocking_ you _is_ an _added_ bonus we came here for a _reason_!" Stone assured Zach.

"What?"

"As a sign of _friendship_ we came here to offer you the chance to join us in a little _business venture_!" Stone said smiling.

"What kind of _venture_?" Zach asked suspiciously as he sat in a chair across from them.

"You see I've decided to create an _army_…an _animal_ army! Only the most _powerful_ animals will do, and I'm giving _you_ the opportunity to join me! _Partner's_, both of us will benefit from them!" Stone answered.

"Why _me_? What's the _catch_?" Zach asked still unsure.

"There is _no_ catch Zach! Just an old _friend_ offering another _friend_ the chance to be part of something that will make him _unstoppable_! If you're _not_ interested I could always see if _Donita_ or _Gourmand_ would like to join…" Stone said standing, Zach cut him off.

"_Fine_! I'll do it! I'm _in_!"

"_Wonderful_! Carter this calls for a _toast_!" Stone said smiling as Carter went to the bar and got them their drinks. "You won't _regret_ it!" Stone said as he joined Carter at the bar, Zach watched them in silence he couldn't shake the feeling he had made a _mistake_.

"I already _do_!" Zach said to himself.

**Two Day's Later:**

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky, he lay on his back in the grass watching the cloud's slowly make their way across the sky. He closed his brown eyes and sighed a happy smile on his face as the wind gently ruffled his short, brown hair. He _loved_ days like this where he could just do _nothing_; it was _rare_ to find time to relax, normally he and his friend's were _always_ busy with their non-stop work! So, when they _got_ the chance to relax and do nothing they enjoy _every_ minute of it knowing it _never_ lasted long. As he lay on the grass his eyes still closed he felt someone sit beside him, he opened his eyes to find his _best friend_ and _older brother_ sitting with him. Smiling he propped himself up on his elbow's as he spoke.

"Hey bro! I _thought_ you were cleaning up the _Adventure room_?"

"I _was_…but its such a _beautiful_ day I thought I'd enjoy it!" His brother answered smiling as the breeze ruffled his short, blond hair. "_Besides_ how come _I_ have to clean it up and _no_ _one_ else does?" His brother asked pouting a little.

"_Maybe_ its because _you_ were the one who _messed_ it up! Remember when we were in the Arctic and _you_ wanted to find your snowboard? Oh, and then we were in the Amazon and _you_ wanted…"

"Okay, _okay_ I get it!" His brother said smiling cutting him off. "Maybe she _won't_ notice I'm gone for awhile and I can get some _relaxing_ in before I start?" His brother said smiling as he lay back and closed his blue eyes. "Its _too_ nice out to be stuck inside working!"

"MARTIN KRATT _WHERE_ ARE YOU?" An angry, female voice broke the silence.

"Uh…I think she _noticed_ bro!" He said laughing as they both sat up.

"_There_ you _are_! I should have _known_ you were with _Chris_!"

"Where _else_ would I be?" Martin answered smiling.

"Umm…in the _Adventure room_ cleaning up _your_ mess!" She answered.

"I _was_ Aviva, I _swear_, but it was an _emergency_! A _creature_ emergency!"

"_Really_? What _kind_ of creature emergency?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Chris told me there's a…_monkey_ stuck in a tree! See…there he is over _there_!" Martin said as he stood and pointed at some trees in the distance. "Come on Chris, a _Creature_ _Adventurer's_ job is _never_ done! Sorry Aviva, I _promise_ to clean up later!" Martin said as Chris went inside and grabbed their packs.

"Well, if it's a _creature emergency_ I guess…" Aviva trailed off as the brother's were already driving away in the Createrra towards the trees. She shook her head smiling as she watched them leave, until she thought about what he had said. "Wait a minute…monkeys _live_ in trees! MARTIN KRATT GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, but it was too late they were already too far away to hear her.

**Meanwhile With Zach:**

Even though Stone's plan seemed _foolproof_, and was _exactly_ what he wanted Zach _still_ felt like he had made the _biggest_ mistake of his life by joining force's with Stone. Maybe it was his _pride_…or maybe it was because of their _past_, but whatever it was it felt _wrong_! They would be landing in the Savannah in a half hour to begin capturing animals; after boarding Stone's jet he had gone straight to the control room with Carter leaving Zach alone to explore the jet the _entire_ flight. He had found the room he was now in soon after boarding and had spent his time in here thinking of the situation. Off and on during the flight Carter would come and check on him at _Stone's_ request, Zach knew the truth…Stone wanted to make sure he _wasn't_ snooping anywhere he wasn't supposed to! His thought's were interrupted by Carter coming into the room, Zach remained sitting as Carter spoke from the doorway smirking.

"Mr. Stone would like to see you Mr. Varmitech!"

"Its about _time_! I haven't seen him _all_ flight!" Zach said standing.

"Mr. Stone is a _very_ busy man!" Carter answered as they left the room.

"So am _I_! _He_ came to _me_, _I_ didn't go to _him_! The _least_ he could do was check on me _himself_!" Zach said annoyed as they arrived.

"We're here!" Carter said as he opened the door, Zach went in first and looked around the large room, Stone sat at a table he smiled as he spoke.

"There you are Zach, I _hope_ the trip was to your _satisfaction_?"

"The trip was _long_, _boring_, and _you_ were _hiding_ in here the _entire_ time!" Zach answered.

"_Hiding_? I _wasn't_ hiding Zach!" Stone said smiling. "Carter would you get us drink's please?" Stone asked as he motioned for Zach to sit with him.

"If you _weren't_ hiding then what _were_ you doing?" Zach questioned.

"_Research_ for our little hunt! _Here_ let me show you!" Stone said getting up, he went to his computer and typed something on the keyboard and second's later the screen changed and pictures of various animals appeared, Zach was confused he spoke.

"What are _those_?" Zach asked starring at the monitor.

"_These_ are the animals we're going to capture _first_!" Stone answered. "We're going after lion's, elephant's, rhino's, hyenas, and crocodile's! What do _you_ think _partner_?"

"If _I'm_ your _partner_, shouldn't _I_ have been _involved_ in the plans?" Zach asked.

"Very true Zach, my _apologies_! I figured you _wouldn't_ want to be _involved_ in this part! From now on though you'll be involved in _every_ aspect!"

"That's _better_!" Zach said as he took a sip of his drink. "Which one of those _dirty_, _disgusting_ _thingy's_ are we going after _first_?"

"Well…why don't _you_ choose partner?" Stone offered.

"I think we should go after…those _crocophant's_!" Zach said smiling pointing at the crocodile. "_Yep_ that's my _choice_!"

"You mean _crocodile's_!" Stone corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I _said_! I'll send my Zachbot's to go catch some _crocophant's_ right now!" Zach said as he stood up, he put his glass on the table and smiling he walked out, once gone Carter joined Stone at the table and spoke.

"He's a _special kind_ _of stupid_ isn't he boss? Do we _really_ need him?"

"Carter for _my_ plan to work, I need his little _toy_ robot's to capture _my_ animals for me! Once we have them, then _ol' Zachy_ will be of _no_ use to me and _you_ can get rid of him like you want!" Stone assured Carter as both smiled.

**With The Brother's:**

After making their _break_ from Aviva the brother's drove around enjoying being with the animals who seemed oblivious to them being there. They drove around for a couple hour's stopping every now and then to get out and interact with different animals. They stopped to watch some rhino's eat when suddenly Martin's Creature Pod began to beep, he took it out of his backpack and answered it.

"Hey Aviva, I _know_ I have to clean…" Martin began, but Aviva cut him off.

"We'll _talk_ about that _later_ MK! Right now we have a _problem_!"

"_Problem_? What _kind_ of problem?" Chris asked.

"We were doing another scan of animals nearby and we noticed a _problem_ with some _crocodile's_!" Aviva answered.

"What?" Martin asked.

"There's _four_ missing!" Koki added.

"_Missing_? Are you _sure_? Maybe they just went into the _water_?" Chris suggested.

"No, we scanned the _water_ as well to be sure and there's _no_ sign of them _anywhere_! Someone _took_ them guy's, one minute they were _there_…the next they were _gone_!"

"Alright Aviva, send us the co-ordinate's and we'll check it out and report back when we know anything!" Martin said worried.

After getting the co-ordinate's they raced to the river, both _hoping_ it was a _glitch_; but after doing this for so long they knew that someone _really_ was taking them. When they arrived they saw how the remaining crocs were acting _uneasy_ and looking at the bent grass there _definitely_ had been some kind of _struggle_. They began looking around the area making sure to keep their distance from the already upset croc's, Chris found mark's left in the dirt where two cage's had sat. Martin joined him, he walked around the area where the marks were looking for any footprint's, but found none.

"Alright…so it _wasn't_ a _glitch_, but _how_ did they do it _without_ leaving any _footprints_? They _had_ to leave some kind of _clue_ behind!" Chris said.

"I don't know, maybe they…" Martin began, but Chris' pod beeping cut him off.

"Go ahead Aviva!" Chris said answering.

"Did you find _anything_?" Aviva asked concerned.

"Yeah, someone _definitely_ took them!" Chris answered.

"Any idea _who_?" Koki asked.

"_No_, there's _nothing_ here…not even _footprint's_!" Martin added frustrated.

"Guy's we…we have _another_ problem!" Koki said as her computer began to beep.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked.

"Now some _hyenas_ have started to _disappear_!" She answered checking her computer.

"_What_? _Where_?" Chris asked.

"I just sent the co-ordinate's to your pod!"

"Alright thanks Koki!" Chris said ending the call.

"Come on its not far from here, if we _hurry_ we can stop whoever it is!" Martin said.

They drove to the spot and got out of the Createrra, they could hear a man shouting order's telling the other's with him to hurry up and load the hyenas onto the truck. They _couldn't_ see anything yet because of the tall grass, so they decided to separate and sneak up on whoever it was surprising them. Martin went to the right quietly sneaking up to the grass, he looked through it and saw 10 Zachbot's, but was shocked to see a _different_ man with them _instead_ of _Zach_. The man was tall, muscular and he reminded Martin of a _mountain_, he had a shaved head and tattoo's covering both arms. Martin _didn't_ know what _confused_ him _more_; not knowing _who_ the man was, or _why_ he had _Zachbot's_ with him, but _no_ Zach? As far as he could tell Zach _wasn't_ with the man, but it wouldn't be the _first_ time Zach had worked with a partner; usually it was _Donita_ or _Gourmand_. He couldn't see Chris, not wanting to confront the guy without having a plan he decided to go back to the Createrra and wait for Chris to do the same. He turned to leave, but stopped when a hand grabbed his arm he froze as the person spoke.

"Hello _mate_! Are you _lost_?" The man asked as Martin turned around.

"Yeah, _I' am_ actually! I'll just leave now and…"

"Nah, you're _not_ going _anywhere_ mate!" The man said smiling cutting Martin off.

"Who are you?" Martin asked not backing down from the man.

"Ooh, a _tough guy_ huh? Who I' am is _none_ of your _damn_ business! I _don't_ like you and I _don't_ like little _pissant's_ like you butting into _my_ business!"

"Then let me go!" Martin said.

"What kind of an _idiot_ do you take me for?" The man questioned.

"The _biggest_! Oh, and you're _ugly_ too!" Martin asked smirking.

"Mr. _Tough guy_ has _joke's_ too! Why don't we see how _funny_ you are with my _fist_ in your _face_?" The guy said smiling as he punched Martin in the face.

"_MARTIN_!" Chris yelled from behind them, he charged at the guy, but the man was faster and moved out of the way tripping Chris as he did causing him to fall.

"Well, _well_ look's like I caught myself _two_, _little tree hugger's_!"

"_Screw you_!" Martin said angrily as he helped Chris up.

"Aw, don't be like _that_ mate, I thought we could be _friends_!"

"So, _you're_ the one who's been _capturing_ the animals?" Chris demanded.

"_Wow_! _Nothing_ get's by _you_ does it _mate_?" The man mocked.

"Why use _Zachbot's_? Not _man_ enough to capture them on your own _mate_?" Martin taunted.

"I'm _twice_ the _man_ the _two_ of you put _together_ are! I'm using these _walking_ _garbage_ _can's_ cause these _overgrown stuffed animals_ have a _nasty_ bite!" The man answered.

"_Who_ are you working for? _Zach_? You _aren't_ smart enough to be working alone!"

"Well, Martin why don't I _introduce_ you to him? _Zachbot's grab them_!" The man yelled, and before the brother's could do or say anything they were grabbed from behind. "Take _this_ _one_ to the _truck_!" The man said standing in front of Martin smirking. "_This_ _one_…stays _here_!" He said as he punched Chris knocking him to the ground, he then knelt beside Chris and punched him two more time's knocking him unconscious, Martin fought in vain to help before they left leaving Chris unmoving on the ground.

**Later:**

He felt the sun on his skin, it was warm as he lay on the ground his eyes closed trying to make the pain and fog in his head go away. Suddenly he heard familiar voice's calling his name, they sounded like he was under water as they came closer. He rolled slowly to his back and opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again as the bright sunlight hurt them.

"Chris? Chris can you _hear_ us?"

"Ko…_Koki_?" Chris answered.

"Yeah, Aviva and Jimmy are here too! Can you sit up?" She asked gently.

"I…I _don't_ know, can you help me?" Chris asked.

"Sure, come on CK!" Aviva said as they gently helped him sit up.

"Thanks!" Chris said looking at them. "Where's _Martin_?" He asked.

"You _don't_ know?" Jimmy asked looking at Aviva and Koki.

"No, Jimmy I _don't_! Isn't he with _you_?" Chris asked worried.

"Chris he was with _you_!" Koki answered.

"What _happened_? You're _bleeding_?" Aviva asked.

"I…I _don't_ remember!" Chris said upset.

"You _don't_ remember?" Jimmy asked.

"No, Jimmy _once again_ I _don't_…wait I _do_ remember! I remember there was a man capturing hyenas, he had _Zachbot's_ with him!"

"So, it was _Zach_?" Aviva questioned.

"No, it _wasn't_!" Chris said standing dizzily, he began to pace.

"You _just_ said he had _Zachbot's_ with him, so it _must_ have been _Zach_!" Koki said.

"I _know_ what we _saw_! It _wasn't_ Zach, it was some _bald_, _tattooed_, _muscled freak_!" Chris said frustrated as he continued pacing.

"So, what _happened_? How did you end up on the _ground_ with Martin _missing_?" Aviva asked.

"He had Zachbot's grab us, then he ordered the one's holding Martin to take him to their _truck_, before he _hit_ me knocking me out!" Chris answered.

"Okay, let's go back to the Tortuga and get you checked out, then we'll look for Martin!"

"_No Aviva_! I'm _not_ going _anywhere_ until I find my brother!" Chris said upset.

"Chris you're _hurt_, and we have _nothing_ out here we can use to find him! _Please_ trust us CK?" Koki asked.

"Koki I…"

Chris _please_!" Aviva pleaded cutting him off.

"Alright, let's go! I just _hope_ Martin's alright!" Chris said so scared as they got into the Createrra and drove quickly back to the Tortuga.

**With Martin:**

After leaving Chris, Martin was taken to a truck and tied up by Zachbot's before he was put into the passenger's seat. Once he was secure the hyenas were placed in the back of the truck with the crocs, before the Zachbot's got in the back as well the man then got into the driver's seat beside Martin and spoke to him as Martin struggled to get free.

"Save your strength _Pretty Boy_!" The man said as he started the truck, Martin starred at him angrily as he struggled harder. "You're _not_ getting free, so just sit back and _enjoy_ the ride!" He said as they began to drive.

"You know _what_ I'm going to _enjoy_? When I get out of _these_ I'm going to _beat_ the _ugly_ off you for touching _Chris_!" Martin said angrily.

"_Aw_, how _sweet_! Let me guess…he's your _brother_ isn't he?"

"_Nothing_ get's past you does _it_?" Martin answered.

"Judging by your _anger_ I'd say he's your…_wittle brother_?"

"_Wow_! You're a _freaking genius_!" Martin said.

"Alright _funny guy_, here's what's going to _happen_…for the _rest_ of the drive you're going to sit there like a _good boy_ and keep your _smart_ mouth _shut_!" The man said angrily.

"What's the _matter_? Am I making you _mad_?" Martin taunted smirking, instead of answering the man swerved the truck hard to the right making Martin hit his head hard off the window before he drove straight again he turned to a dazed Martin and spoke.

"Sorry _mate_, there was a _bird_ in the road!" He said smirking.

15 minute's later they pulled up to a large, grey jet Martin _didn't_ recognize it and was _worried_ about what would happen to him once inside. After parking the truck, the guy got out leaving Martin alone while he let the Zachbot's out. He told them to bring the animals inside before he opened Martin's door and roughly pulled him out causing him to stumble a little, Martin regained his balance and turned angrily towards him, the guy just smirked.

"Get moving _Pretty Boy_!" The guy said turning Martin around roughly before he shoved him forward. "_Now_!"

They went inside the jet, Martin tried to look around, but he was pushed forward until they made it to a room and stopped the man opened the door and spoke.

"Get _inside_!" He said shoving Martin.

"_Quit_ _pushing_ _you_ _overgrown ape_!" Martin said angrily as they went inside.

"Is this _better_?" The man asked smiling as he grabbed Martin's shirt and drug him to a chair and sat him down before he tied him to it. "Make yourself _comfy_!" He said patting Martin's cheek as he laughed he then left.

After he left Martin once again _tried_ to get free, but realized it was _useless_ and gave up he looked around the room and knew that because of all the computer equipment this was the control room, the door's opened behind him he wasn't able to see who it was at first.

"Carter told me we had _company_, but I _didn't_ expect it to be _one half_ of the famous _Wild_ _Kratts_!" The man said smiling as he stood in front of Martin.

"Who the _hell_ are _you_ and who's _Carter_?" Martin asked angrily.

"Carter is my _right hand guy_, he's the one who brought you here!"

"So, _that's_ the _overgrown ape's_ name! Now _back_ to my _original_ question _who_ are _you_?"

"My name is Thomas Stone, and this is my _little_ jet! _Welcome_!"

"Why do you have _Zachbot's_ with you? Are you working with _Zach_?"

"Very _good_ Mr. Kratt! You _are_ as _quick_ as Carter said!"

"You're as _dumb_ as you are _ugly_ if you think you're going to get away with this _Stone_!"

"Do _I_ look _worried_? Martin my _boy_, I'm a man who _always_ get's what he want's _no_ matter _what_ I have to _do_ to get it or _who_ I have to _destroy_ to do it! My plans are rather _simple_, and they've _already_ started to come together! _You_ and your _brother_ should have _stayed_ out of _my_ business and _all_ of this could have been _avoided_!" Stone said sitting in a chair in front of him, the door's opened again and Carter came in.

"Boss he's _back_!" Carter said interrupting them.

"Ah, good, _good_! I'll be right back, I have some business to attend to right now, but when I get back we'll discuss how _you_ and your _brother_ are going to play a _big_ part in my plans!" Stone said smiling as he got up and followed Carter out.

"The _hell_ we are _Stone_!" Martin yelled.

"Ah _there_ you are Zach! Did you _enjoy_ your walk?" Stone asked smiling as he went into the room where Zach was.

"_No_, I didn't _actually_! I _hate_ nature, I _hate_ everything about it; _especially_ the _icky bug's_! _Why_ I let you talk me into going for that walk is _beyond_ me! At least we can get back to business!" Zach said smiling.

"Zach we need to _talk_!" Stone said seriously.

"About _what_ partner?" Zach asked still smiling.

"You were _right_ about me Zach!"

"What do you _mean_?" Zach asked confused.

"You _shouldn't_ have trusted me! I _only_ offered you to be my partner so I could get my hands on your little _Zachbot's_! I knew you'd _never_ let me use them _without_ you, so I put this little _act_ together and its working _so_ well I _don't_ need you anymore!" Stone said.

"_What_?" Zach asked furiously, mentally kicking himself for falling for Stone's lie's, Stone just smiled at him Zach was nervous as Stone spoke again.

"I found a _new_ partner…_two_ actually!"

"_Who_?" Zach asked _hoping_ his voice _didn't_ shake and _betray_ him.

"Old _friend's_ of your's…_Martin Kratt_ and his _brother_!"

"They'll _never_ agree to help you!" Zach pointed out smugly. "So, I guess you _do_ need me after all!"

"_Nope_! He's all _your's_ Carter like I _promised_! Goodbye Zach, thanks for letting me _play_ with your little _toys_!" Stone said as he left laughing.

"I _finally_ get to shut you up for _good_, you _annoying_, _little weasel_!"

"Can't we just _talk_ about this Carter?" Zach begged.

"I'm _done_ talking!" Carter answered smiling as he walked towards Zach who backed up until he was against the wall, smiling still Carter swung his fist Zach ducked and he hit the wall hard. "_OW_! My _hand_!" Carter yelled out in pain.

"You want me, you have to _catch_ me first!" Zach said as he quickly ran from the room and headed for the front doors with Carter right behind him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE _WORM_!" Carter yelled as Zach ran out of the jet and took off towards the trees, he was faster than Carter. "_Damnit_!" Carter yelled as Zach disappeared, he took out his cell phone and called Stone to tell him, Stone wasn't happy he got away, but decided he _wasn't_ worth chasing the _animals_ would _finish_ him off anyway.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**With Chris:**

After arriving back at the Tortuga Aviva cleaned Chris' wounds, once he was fixed up he changed before rejoining the other's in the control room.

"Alright…so we know _Zach's_ the one taking the animals, _only_ this time he has _new_ a partner!" Koki began. "Did you _recognize_ him CK? Have we ever faced him _before_?"

"_No_ to _both_ your question's!" Chris answered.

"Did the guy say _anything_ about their _plan_ or _who_ he was?" Aviva asked.

"No _again_!" Chris answered frustrated as he began to pace. "This is _insane_! Some _lunatic_ has my _brother_, doing who knows _what_ to him and we have _nothing_ we can use to _find_ him!"

"We _will_ find him Chris; we just need to do a little _digging_ into Zach's past _until_ we find the guy!" Aviva tried reassuring him.

"That could take _days_! We _don't _even know how long Martin _has_!"

"It's a _start_ though! CK we're _all_ worried about Martin, but if we _don't_ stick together we could _lose_ him for good!" Koki added gently.

"You're _right_! Okay, what do you need me to _do_?"

"We need you to _describe_ the guy you saw, then we'll run it against Zach's past and see if we find _anything_!" Aviva answered.

A half hour later Chris paced the control room as the computer did its search, he felt so _helpless_ he silently _pleaded_ with the computer to _beep_ and give them _something_ that would help them find Martin. As he continued pacing a knock came to the front doors of the Tortuga, the four of them looked at each other confused before Chris spoke.

"I'll get the door, you three keep working!" He said as he quickly left the room.

He quickly walked to the door, not paying attention as he answered it _until_ he came face to face with _Zach_, the man who had his brother. He _didn't_ speak or give Zach time to either, he just reacted and punched Zach in the face hard. Zach hit the ground and before he had time to do anything Chris was running towards him, he picked Zach up by his shirt and went to hit him again, but was stopped by the other's who had heard the commotion and came outside to find them, Aviva spoke.

"Chris _stop_! Let him _go_!" She yelled rushing to pull them apart.

"Let me _go_ Aviva!" Chris yelled as he lunged at Zach again, Zach hid behind Koki.

"Zach _leave_! I _don't_ care _why_ you're here, just go _now_!" Aviva ordered.

"Come on CK, let's get back to work!" Koki said as they began to go back inside.

"_Wait_! I have _information_ you'll _want_!" Zach said smiling.

"_Save it Zach_! You have _nothing_ we want!" Jimmy added.

"I _know_ where Martin _is_!" Zach answered.

"You little _weasel_!" Chris yelled as he turned and went back to Zach, grabbed the front of his shirt again, and pulled him close. "Where is _Martin_, Zach? _Where_ is my _brother_?" Chris demanded.

"_Release me_!" Zach ordered.

"Tell me where he _is_?"

"Let me go first _Green Boy_!" Zach ordered smugly.

"_Fine_!" Chris agreed as he let him go causing him to stumble a little. "_Talk_!"

"Not out _here_!" Zach said nervously.

"I'm _tired_ of these _game's_ Zach! We're _not_ going _anywhere_ until you tell us _where_ my brother is _damnit_!" Chris said clenching his fists.

"I'll tell you _everything_…just _not_ out here!" Zach said.

"_Fine_! Let's _go_!" Chris agreed.

After going inside Zach seemed to _instantly_ relax, Chris _wasn't_ sure what kind of _game_ Zach was playing, and _honestly,_ he _didn't_ care; all that _mattered_ to him was _Martin_! Zach looked around the control room with a _disgusted_ look on his face, Chris was quickly losing his patience with him. The fact that _Zach_ was _in_ the control room _with_ his _teeth_ still in his _mouth_ proved how _desperate_ Chris was to get Martin _back_, and Zach _knew_ he held _all_ the power! Zach sighed as he took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped a chair off with it before he sat down, Chris finally had had enough and spoke.

"Enough _stalling_ Zach! _Where_. _Is_. _My_. _Brother_?" He demanded drawing out his words.

"With Stone!"

"Who's _Stone_?" Aviva asked.

"_Thomas_ Stone, he's an…old _enemy_ of mine, we've known each other for years and he's been trying to _destroy_ me since we met!" Zach answered angrily.

"_Why_ does he have _Martin_? What's his _plan_?" Chris asked confused.

"Stone came to me a couple day's ago with his right hand _thug_ Carter…"

"_Carter_? Is he the size of a _mountain_, with _tattoos_, and the _personality_ of a _shark_ with a _toothache_?" Chris asked cutting Zach off.

"That's him, _nice_ guy isn't he?" Zach asked sarcastically rolling his eyes. "He came to me with an offer to be _partner's_ with him in his _fool-proof_ plan! He's putting together an _army_ of the _strongest_, _smartest_ animals, so we came here to capture some of them! I _wasn't_ on board when _Blue Boy_ was brought to the jet, when I did return though Stone and Carter came to talk to me and told me they only _used_ me for my _Zachbot's_, and now that they have _Blue Boy_ they don't need _me_!" Zach said angrily.

"_That's_ why you were nervous!" Koki added.

"Alright…so we know _who_ they are, and _what_ they're doing here! Zach's going to tell us _everything_ he knows about the jet so we can come up with a plan!" Chris said smiling.

"_I' am_?" Zach asked surprised.

"You _are_ if you want _us_ to help get rid of Stone and Carter!" Chris answered.

"How did you _know_?" Zach asked.

"It's pretty _obvious_ Zach, why _else_ would _you_ come _here_?" Chris said.

"Alright, you _caught_ me! _Geez_…can't a guy have any _dignity_ left?"

"Sorry Zach, if anyone asks we _begged_ you to help us!" Chris said smirking.

"That's _better_…but _no one's_ going to know!" Zach said.

"But…"

"_No one_!" Zach repeated cutting a smirking Chris off.

**Later:**

A couple of hour's later Zach had told them everything he knew about Stone, Carter, and the jet. Using the information Chris decided the _only_ way to get on board was to use _himself_ as _bait_, he knew the others _wouldn't_ like it though.

"Okay, so we just need a _plan_ to get on board! _I_ did my part, its _your_ turn _Wild Ratts_, I maybe an _evil genius_, but I _can't_ do _everything_!" Zach said.

"I'm going to _pretend_ I _never_ heard that Zach!" Chris began smiling. "As for a plan I _already_ have one!"

"You _do_? What is it _CK_?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, since Stone _obviously_ want's both Martin and _I_…my plan is to let them _have_ me!" Chris said quickly.

"Are you _insane_ Chris? _That's_ your big plan?" Aviva said.

"Its _too_ dangerous CK!" Jimmy added.

"You _can't_ just _surrender_ Chris, you could be _hurt_!" Koki said.

"Do any of _you_ have a _better_ idea? I _know_ its dangerous, but it's the _only_ way to get me _inside_ to _Martin_!" Chris argued.

"_Green Guy is right_!" Zach spoke up shocking everyone, they all looked at him.

"Zach did…_did_ you just…"

"I…I think I _did_!" Zach answered cutting Chris off. "I _can't_ believe I'm about to _say_ this, but he's…_right_! _Ew_…that felt as _disgusting_ as it sounded _agreeing_ with you!" Zach said as he felt sick. "Stone want's _both_ brother's, then he could use them to _capture_ the animals _for_ him, he'd _never_ suspect he _gave_ himself up _purposely_!"

"See…_even_ the _evil genius_ agrees! _Please_ just trust me, Martin and I will make it out of there _alive_ I _promise_!" Chris pleaded.

"_Fine_ its _still_ dangerous, but like you said its our _only_ choice! There's only _one_ problem…how do we get you _caught_?" Aviva asked.

"I've figured _that_ out too! _Zach's_ going to take me to them!"

"_Zach's_ going to do _what_ now? _No_! _No way_! _No how_! That's _not_ going to happen…_ever_!" Zach refused.

"_Wait_, what happened to me being _right_? _You_ said my plan was the _only_ way to _save_ Martin?" Chris asked.

"It _is_…or _was_ until you included _me_ in your _insane_ plan! I'm _not_ going back there, I'll be _destroyed_!"

"If you want Stone _gone_ you're going to have to do your part _Zach_!" Chris said.

"How do you expect me to _even_ get on _board_ with _you_?" Zach asked.

"_Easy_! You tie me up, and tell them you're giving me to them as a _peace offering_!"

"This is _insane_, it'll _never_ work!" Zach said worried.

"So, what do you say Zach? Do we have an _alliance_?" Chris asked holding out his hand to Zach. "_Partner's_?"

"I _give_ up…_partners_!" Zach agreed shaking Chris' hand, before he quickly pulled away and wiped his hand on his pants. "Just _don't_ get me killed _Wild Ratt_, or I'll _haunt_ you _forever_!" Zach said.

"Now there's a _scary_ thought…come on we've got to get ready!" Chris said smiling.

**With Martin:**

_Silence_…that's all he's heard for the last _two_ hour's. After meeting Stone and learning of his plan to kidnap Chris too, and use both brother's to capture _innocent_ animals he had been left alone. He had used his time alone to take in his surrounding's, looking for _anything_ that he could use to get free. Seeing _nothing_ he tried again to get free, but the only thing the struggling did was _tighten_ his restraint's hurting his wrists. He could breathe a little easier the longer he was left alone knowing it meant that they _didn't _know where Chris was. He _needed_ to get out of there before Chris tried to rescue him, he'd be caught in the process then Stone and Zach would have _both_ of them like they wanted. As that thought left his brain he thought about how _strange_ it was that this _entire_ time he hadn't seen Zach; he _usually_ loved to mock the brother's when he got the chance. His thoughts were interrupted by the door's opening behind him, Carter came into view.

"What do you want?" Martin asked angrily.

"Aw, _don't_ sound so angry _mate_! We're going to be _good_ friend's _you_ and _me_!"

"We'll _never_ be friend's _mate_, in fact if you were to untie me I'd gladly _beat_ the _ugly_ off you!" Martin said smiling.

"Ooh, _Pretty Boy_ here has _jokes_! Well, let's see how _funny_ you are _without_ any _teeth_ huh?" Carter said smiling as he punched Martin twice.

"Carter _enough_!" Stone ordered as he came into the room. "I _told_ you _nothing_ is supposed to happen to him _until_ all _my_ animals are _caught_!"

"Yes _sir_, Mr. Stone!" Carter said.

"_Good_, _don't_ let it happen _again_! Go see if those _stupid_, _robotic trashcan's_ of Zach's have returned with my _rhino's_ yet!" Stone ordered.

"You should really keep in a _locked cage_!" Martin said angrily as he spit the blood from his split lip onto the floor near Stone's feet.

"_You_ shouldn't _provoke_ him Mr. Kratt…_not_ tied to a chair at least! I thought you were _smarter_ than that?" Stone said getting himself a drink.

"You seem a little _tense_ Stone!" Martin said smirking as he used his shoulder to wipe his mouth. "I'm a great _listener_!"

"You know you little _puke_, I could always _let_ Carter _finish_ what he _started_?" Stone said smiling as he sat and took a sip from his drink.

"No, _thanks_! I've had _enough_ of that _ugly_, _Ape-man_!"

"I _do_ hope your _brother_ isn't as _mouthy_, or as _annoying_ as _you_ are?"

"_Aw_, now that _hurt_! Here I was thinking _we_ were becoming _friends_!" Martin said.

"You know, you remind me a lot of _myself_! I've got _big_ plans for _you_ and your _brother_!" Stone said smiling as he tipped his glass slightly to Martin.

"I can't _wait_!" Martin smiling said sarcastically.

**With Chris:**

After getting their plan together Chris and Zach left in the Createrra, they drove in silence to a spot hidden from the jet's view.

"Ready _partner_?" Chris asked as he parked.

"You know I _think_ I'm coming down with a _cold_, we should…"

"_Man up Zach_!" Chris said cutting him off. "We _both_ have an _enemy_ in Stone, if we work _together_ following our plan we _can't_ fail!"

"You know you're _sickening_ _optimism_ is _really annoying_!" Zach said.

"_Here_!" Chris said smiling as he tossed Zach some rope. "_Tie_ _me up_!"

"This plan _better_ work _Wild Ratt_!" Zach said giving in and tied him up.

Once tied up they got out of the Createrra and walked to the jet, Carter was outside doing some work on one of their trucks when he saw them, he stood up smiling.

"You _got_ to be _kidding_ me mate!" Carter said shaking his head as they got closer.

"Where's Stone?" Zach asked trying to hide his fear.

"_Inside_!" Carter answered wiping his hand's on his pants. "Who's _this_?"

"A _peace offering_!" Zach answered smiling as Chris glared at them.

"I _remember_ you…I beat your _ass_ when I took your _brother_! How's the _head_ mate?"

"I _remember_ you too, and if I _wasn't_ tied up I'd kick your _ass_!" Chris said.

"_Shut up Wild Ratt_!" Zach said tugging on the rope.

"Come on I'll take you to Stone, he'll _want_ to see you!" Carter said smiling.

Once on board Carter left them alone in an empty room, Zach couldn't believe their plan was actually working, he looked at Chris who smiled.

"Hello again _Zach_! I see you brought us a _gift_!" Stone said as they came in.

"Hello Stone, I brought a _peace offering_ to show there's no _bad blood_ between us!"

"Well, Zach you know I really _don't_ need you anymore, and I _meant_ what I said! But seeing as you brought me _him_, I guess we can _forget_ all the _crap_ in the past and _resume_ our _partnership_!" Stone agreed smiling. "Carter take him and _reunite_ him with his _big_ _brother_, Zach and I have some _business_ to discuss!"

"Let's go your big brother's going to be _happy_ to see _you_!" Carter said as they left.

Carter took Chris to the control room, once inside he saw Martin tied to a chair, he resisted the urge to punch Carter and rush to Martin, knowing for their plan to work he had to follow it _exactly_. They came into view and Chris could see the _anger_ appear on his brother's face, Carter smirked as he pushed Chris a little before speaking.

"Look's like we _caught_ him after all _Pretty Boy_!" Carter said smiling.

"Leave him alone!" Martin said struggling with his restraint's, as Carter tied Chris to a chair beside him. "If you _touch_ him I'll…" Martin was cut off by another punch to the face by Carter, Chris fought to get free to help.

"You two _really_ need to learn to keep your mouth's _shut_!" Carter said standing in front of them. "I'll be _glad_ when this is all over so I'll be able to _shut_ you two up _permanently_!" Carter said smiling.

"_Screw you_!" Martin yelled.

"You two _ladies_ make yourselves _comfortable_, I'll be back later!"

"Martin are you _okay_?" Chris asked once Carter was gone, it was _obvious_ by Martin's bruised face that Carter had hit him before.

"I'm _fine_, what about _you_?" Martin asked noticing Chris' bruised face.

"I'm okay!"

"I _hoped_ they _wouldn't_ find you!" Martin said angrily.

"_They_ didn't!"

"_What_? Then _how_ did they catch you?" Martin asked confused.

"_They_ didn't…_I_ let _Zach_ bring me here!"

"Alright…_maybe_ Carter hit me _harder_ than I thought! You _need_ to explain what the _hell_ you're _talking_ about, cause I'm _confused_!" Martin said.

Chris realized Martin _didn't_ know about Zach running from Stone, so he told him everything, Martin had been quiet through the whole explanation.

"That's _why_ I'm here! Say _something_ Martin!" Chris said.

"What do you _want_ me to _say_ Chris? Come on Chris you _really_ believe Zach ran from Stone? He's _evil_ Chris, you're _smarter_ than that, _why_ would he _help_ us?" Martin scolded.

"Give me more _credit_ then that Martin! He's working with us to get _rid_ of Stone, if you don't trust _Zach_ then at least trust _me_!" Chris said.

"Chris I'm _sorry_, but I _can't_ trust Zach _or_ your plan! He's _not_ going to turn into a _good_ _guy_ just because of _Stone_! He _can't_ be trusted, you should _know_ that!"

"I _do_ know that _Martin_! _You_ of all people should know I'm _not_ going to _risk_ our lives if I didn't think the plan would _work_! I maybe _younger_ then you, but that _doesn't_ make me _stupid_ or _whatever_!" Chris said a little hurt.

"Chris that's _not_ what I meant I…"

"Save it bro, Zach should be here _soon_!" Chris said cutting him off.

After Carter took Chris away Zach waited _nervously_ for Stone to _say_ or _do_ something to finish him off for good, he _wasn't_ prepared for what Stone said.

"Alright _partner_, now that we have _both_ brother's _nobody_ will get in our way…we'll be _unstoppable_!" Stone said smiling.

"Yes, _unstoppable_!" Zach echoed smiling.

"You know Zach, I'm _glad_ I changed my mind and decided to let you be my _partner_!"

"_Really_?" Zach asked faking his happiness.

"_Of course_! Now, let's get down to _business_ huh?" Stone said smiling.

"Sure, why don't we start with what I've _missed_?"

"Well…we've captured _all_ the animals on our list, _except_ lion's and elephant's! The animals are all kept below deck in the _cargo hold_ with _four_ of your Zachbot's on guard, but since we have the brother's I guess there's _no_ reason to keep them on guard!" Stone said smiling as he took his cell out and called Carter to send the bot's after their missing animals.

"You know I think I'll go have a little fun _tormenting_ the brother's! Unless you _need_ me to go over the plan some more?" Zach asked.

"No, go ahead have some fun, until the bot's return there's _nothing_ for us to do anyway!"

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" Zach said smiling as he left.

He arrived at the control room and went inside quickly, seeing him Martin became angry, Chris smiled Zach wasted no time as he quickly undid their rope's, once free he stood in front of them nervously and spoke.

"Alright you _don't_ have long, my Zachbot's were just sent out to capture the last animals he need's _lion's_ and _elephant's_. The other animals are below deck in the cargo hold _unguarded_, since you two have been caught, there's _no_ need to guard them. On my way here, I saw Carter heading to join Stone, so you'll be able to sneak to the cargo area _undetected_ I _hope_! I'll go keep them busy as long as I can, once the animals are free I'll make _my_ escape too!" Zach said nervously.

"Thanks Zach!" Chris said smiling.

"Let's go Chris we _don't_ have a lot of time!" Martin said starring at Zach, still _unsure_ if he could be trusted.

After being freed, Chris continued giving Martin the cold shoulder, still _hurt_ by his brother's lack of _trust_ in _him_ and his _plan's_. They made their way to the cargo hold keeping to the shadow's, but like Zach said they were almost completely _alone_, except for the _odd_ Zachbot who passed by them _oblivious_ to their presence. So far, everything was _exactly_ like Zach had said which made Martin wonder if he could have been _wrong_ about Zach! In his _defence_ though Zach _was_ a _villain_ they had fought _numerous_ time's, and had proven he _couldn't_ be _trusted_ so, Martin _was_ justified in his _reluctance_ to believe he had changed! They made it to the cargo bay and hid behind some crate's looking around to be _sure_ it was empty, once they were _certain_ they were alone they came out of their hiding place and quickly rushed to the cage's.

"Alright we only have a _small_ timeframe to free the animals _and_ escape before the Zachbot's return. _You_ look for the keys, while _I_ find the button to open the door." Martin said as they split up to look.

It took _longer_ for Martin to find the control panel, but once he did, he opened it and rushed to help Chris unlock the cages. They had just finished unlocking them when they saw the Zachbot's return with only _two_ lion's. Quietly they opened the cages and the animals rushed to the open door in a mini stampede, the returning Zachbot's were caught in it and they were quickly destroyed, but _not_ before, they sounded the _alarm_. Chris rushed outside and unlocked the lion's before returning to the jet, Martin spoke about Zach.

"I _don't_ see Zach! He must _still_ be with Stone and Carter!" Martin said worried.

"Martin we _can't_ just leave him _behind_, he _helped_ us!" Chris said.

"I _know_! Come on let's _return_ the _favour_!" Martin said smiling.

**With Zach:**

After freeing the brother's Zach returned to Stone and _nervously_ waited for the animals to be set free, so he could make his escape. He _tried_ to hide his _nervousness_ from Stone, but knew by the way Stone looked at him he _wasn't_ just _failing_…he was _failing_ _miserably_! Suddenly Carter came in and whispered something to Stone, they looked at him and Zach _knew_ they had found out about the brother's _missing_. Before anyone could _say_ or _do_ anything an _alarm_ sounded and Stone and Carter rushed to the window and looked out seeing an _opportunity_ Zach snuck to the door, he was stopped by Stone speaking.

"One more _step_ and _you'll_ be _Varmigoo_ on my _floor_!" Stone said his back to Zach.

"I…I was _just_ going to see _what_ was going on!" Zach lied.

"Zach…Zach…_Zach_! Do you _honestly_ think we _wouldn't_ have figured it out?" Stone asked still not facing him.

"Figure _what_ out?"

"That you _betrayed_ us!" Stone answered turning around.

"I…I _don't_ know what you're _talking_ about!" Zach said.

"Cut the _crap_ Zach! Carter told me the brother's have _mysteriously_ disappeared; coincidentally _right_ after _your_ little visit with them! _Now_ my animals have all been set _free_, and _you_ try to _sneak_ out! I _never_ thought you'd _ever_ work with _tree hugger's_!"

"I'm _not_! I…"

"Are you turning into a _good guy_ Zach?" Stone mocked.

"_Never_! I'm an _evil genius_!" Zach defended himself.

"For a so called _evil genius_, you _aren't_ very _bright_!" Stone said smiling.

"_Why_?"

"My _plans_ may be _ruined_, but I still have _you_! Or are you expecting those two _loser's_ to come _save_ your _sorry ass_?" Stone questioned, when Zach didn't answer Stone smiled and continued. "You _are_, aren't you? Well, then let's just _wait_ a few second's for your _big_ _hero's_ to come _bursting_ in here to _save_ you!" Stone mocked as he sat in a chair. "Have a _seat_ Zach while we _wait_ for your _big hero's_!"

"I…I think I'll _just_…"

"What's the _matter_ Zach? No _faith_ in your _pal's_?" Stone asked cutting him off.

"Stone you have it all _wrong_, I…"

"No _Zach_, _you_ have it all _wrong_! You see you're plan to help those _tree hugger's_ escape so they could _help_ you get of me _was_ a good plan, _until_ you're hero's _abandoned_ you! Every _good_ villain knows you _can't_ trust a _good guy_! So, now _you're_ going to _pay_ for _betraying_ me Zach!"

"_Damn_ those _Wild Ratts_!" Zach cursed as Carter smiling began to walk towards him, when suddenly the lights went _out_ and the sounds of a _struggle_ were heard.

The light's came back on and Zach saw Carter on the floor knocked out, he turned to see both brother's standing beside him, a brother on either side of him, Martin spoke.

"That's Wild _Kratts_!" Martin corrected smiling. "_Sorry_ we're _late_, we had a few _Zachbot's_ to get rid of _first_!"

"Is _this_ the part where I'm _supposed_ to _wet_ myself in _fear_ of the _great_ Wild Kratts? Do I _beg_ for _forgiveness_, and _turn_ into a _weak_, _pathetic good guy_?" Stone mocked.

"_Nope_! This is the _part_ where you _surrender_!" Chris said smiling.

"You know _something_…_not this time_!" Stone yelled as he took off running with the brother's and Zach giving chase.

They ran out of the jet, Stone ran into the trees with the three of them right behind him, Chris realized he was headed for the river and quickly told Zach and Martin. Once at the river Stone stopped and turned to face them, he smiled at them as he spoke.

"Well, well, _well_ look's like I've hit a _dead-end_! Now, I _could_ jump into the water and _hope_ the current _isn't_ strong or I _could_ just _surrender_ like you want? Hmm…decision's, _decision's_!" Stone said pacing.

"Stone that _current_ will pull you _under_ as soon as you step into the river, it's _not_ worth it!" Martin explained knowing that _he_ would have to go after Stone; even though he was the _better_ swimmer out of the _four_ of them he _wasn't_ sure even _he_ could handle the current. "_Don't_ do it _Stone_, is it _worth_ risking your _life_ just to _win_ against _us_!"

"Oh _don't_ sound so _melodramatic_ young Martin, I maybe _evil_, but I'm _not_ stupid! I' am quite _aware_ of the current, but you see I _don't_ like to _lose_ in fact _losing_ is _never_ an option for _me_!" Stone said.

"You're going to _lose_ today though, you have _nowhere_ to _go_!" Zach said smiling.

"Zach I'm _surprised_ at _you_! _You_ of _all_ people should _know_ that I _always_ _win_! Now, I may not be able to go _through_, _around_, or _under_ the river…but I most _certainly_ can go _over it_, _high_ over it!" Stone said smirking.

"_Over_ it?" Chris asked confused as he looked at Zach and Martin all three shrugged their shoulders. "You maybe a _bad guy_, but you _aren't_ a _superhero_! _How_ are you going to go over it? _Fly _without_ wing's_?"

"True, young Chris _I_ don't have _wings_, but _that does_!" Stone answered smiling as he pointed to the sky; all three looked up to see Stone's jet coming towards them. "_Right on_ _time_!" Stone said.

The jet came closer, the door opened and Carter threw down a rope ladder, Stone got onto it and climbed up dropping the ladder to the ground he spoke.

"Remember I _always_ win! When we meet _again_, and I _promise_ you we _will_, I will _finish_ what I started and once the three of you are _destroyed_ I will be able to take over he _world_…_one animal at a time_! _Until_ next time, farewell _loser's_!" Stone said laughing as he shut the door and the jet took off leaving the three of them standing there angrily.

"_Some good guy's you are_! _You_ just _let_ him _get away_!" Zach said angrily.

"What were we _supposed_ to do Zach?" Chris asked annoyed.

"Oh, I _don't_ know…maybe _destroy_ him!" Zach yelled.

"_This_ is the _thanks_ we get after _saving_ your _whiny_, _ungrateful_, _little_…"

"_What_ Martin is _trying_ to say _is_ you should be _thanking_ us for getting rid of Stone, _not_ lecturing us on what we _should_ have done!" Chris said cutting Martin off. "A little _gratitude_ goes along way!"

"_Grateful_? _I_ should be _grateful_ you _let_ him _go_?" Zach said.

"You know what I'm _too_ tired for this _crap_! Come on let's go back to the Tortuga!"

"_I'm_ with _you_ Martin! See you around _Zach_!" Chris said as they began to head back to the Createrra, Zach stood watching them shocked he spoke.

"You're _not_ really going to _leave_ me out here all _alone_ right guys? _Guy's_?"

Neither brother stopped or answered him, they just kept walking Zach quickly chased after them trying to get them to acknowledge him. Once at the Createrra Martin got behind the wheel, Chris sat in the passenger's seat, Martin turned on the Createrra and they waited for Zach to catch up, when he did the brother's looked at each other smiling. As soon as Zach tried to open the door Martin drove the Createrra just out of Zach's reach before stopping again so he could try once more to get in.

"_Ha_, _ha_! _Very funny_!" Zach said reaching for the door, but Martin pulled away again, before he stopped once more. "_Real funny_!"

"You _ready_ to _thank_ us yet?" Chris asked, both brother's smiling.

"You're _crazy_ if you _think_ I'm going to _thank you_!" Zach answered reaching for the door again, but Martin pulled away.

"_Now_?" Martin asked.

"_Nope_!"

"_Suit yourself_! Bye Zach…oh, watch out for _lion's_, they might _mistake_ you for _lunch_! See you _around_ Zach!" Martin said as he began to drive away just as a lion roared nearby.

"Alright, _alright_! _Don't_ leave _me_ out _here_!" Zach yelled, Martin stopped.

"We're _waiting_!" Chris said as Zach caught up with them.

"Thank you!" Zach mumbled.

"What was _that_? We _couldn't_ hear you?" Martin said.

"Thank you!" Zach said a _little_ louder. "Now let me _in_!"

"_Sorry_, we _couldn't _hear you!" Martin said moving again.

"_Wait_!" Zach yelled.

"Say it _louder_ so we can _hear_ you!" Martin said.

"With _feeling_ too, like you _mean_ it!" Chris added.

"_Don't_ make me _say_ it _again_!" Zach pled.

"Okay, see you _later_ then!" Martin said pulling away.

"_Stop_! I'll do it, _I'll do it_!" Zach said as he joined them. "You're _enjoying_ this _aren't_ you?"

"_Yep_!" Both brother's answered together smiling.

"_Thank_ you _both_ for _helping_ me get rid of Stone _and_ saving my life!" Zach said loudly, before he got into the backseat, Martin began to drive Chris turned to look at Zach he as he spoke.

"_There_, was _that_ so _hard_ Zach?" Chris asked smiling.

"I _hate_ you _both_!" Zach said glaring at him.

"_We know_!" Chris said turning back around.

**Later:**

After arriving back at the Tortuga both brother's were greeted with hugs before they both showered, afterwards Aviva fixed Martin's wounds. Later everyone was relaxing doing their own thing, while Jimmy flew them back to Zach's house. Zach sat _sulking_ in the corner listening to the brother's telling Aviva and Koki about what happened. Zach _didn't_ know what was _worse_; having _Stone_ try to _destroy_ him, _or_ being _stuck_ with the _Wild_ _Ratts_! All he _did_ know was that he couldn't _wait_ to get back home and _end_ their _alliance_ once and for all, and he could get back to _plotting_ his _revenge_ on _them_. Zach _unable_ to listen to their _annoying_ voice's any longer got up and looked out the window, as he did he began to think about _Stone_. He felt _so_ stupid for _falling_ for his lie's _again_, and his _escape_ made Zach _very_ nervous, but for _now_ at _least_ Zach could relax knowing Stone was somewhere _far away_ by now and _would_ be for _quite sometime_! He found himself thinking of the _brother's_, and smiled to himself _grateful_ for their _saving_ him and running Stone _off_. As soon as he thought that he froze, and grabbed his head in disbelief…had he _really_ just _thought_ that? What was _happening_ to _him_? It was those _stupid Wild Ratts_! He _needed_ to get away from them _soon_, before he started wanting to be a _good guy_! His thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy announcing they had arrived. Once landed Zach quickly headed for the doors _of course_ Martin and Chris followed, all three got off the Tortuga.

"Its _so_ good to be home! All that _goody-goody_ _stuff_ was making me _sick_!" Zach said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Zach before we go I just wanted to _thank_ you for helping us, we know it _wasn't_ easy! It was _weird_, but we worked _well together_!" Chris said seriously.

"Yeah Zach, _thank_ _you_ and I'm _sorry_ I _doubted_ you! You _really_ can be a _nice guy_ when you want to!" Martin added patting Zach's back.

"_Ugh_, _no_ more of this _mushy_ stuff its giving me a _headache_! As of _right_ now our truce is _over_, the next time we meet _everything_ will be back to _normal_!" Zach answered.

"_Agreed_! Thanks _again_ Zach, see you later!" Martin said.

"_Don't mention it_!" Zach responded, as the brother's looked at each other smiling before they turned and got back onto the Tortuga, Zach spoke again.

"No, _really_ I'm _serious_ _Wild Ratts_! _Don't_. _Mention_. _It_. _Again_. _Ever_!" He yelled.

Neither brother responded or acknowledged him as they shut the door and seconds later the Tortuga left. Zach waited until they were gone before going inside, he smiled to himself as his Zachbot's greeted him. He _didn't_ know what the _future_ held, but right now all that _mattered_ was that once again _everything_ was back to _normal_!

**THE END!**


End file.
